Forced Mating
by N.V.9
Summary: We all have a Soulmate, one man to one woman. But there are men who have been tampered with that no longer claim a woman but another man. Now they must kill off their natural mate and find a lost brother in order to complete the doctor's mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sakura sighed as the rain pelted above her. Just one day, she thought, just one day of no rain. Was it too much to ask? Lifting her gaze toward the sky, she sighed again. Why her family chose to live here instead of somewhere less wet, she'd never know.

She hated this place, had hated it from day one, or six months ago. She wanted nothing to do with this place, but with the murders happening within the country, her parents were very cautious now.

For five years now, unmated females had been disappearing left and right. Each one found dead through torture. No one knew who would kill them, or why. Each female was considered sacred and loved. Each one was mated to some man out there and only a mated couple could provide the seed and egg to reproduce. With an untested drug that was introduced to the world over eighty years ago, people were physically barren until they found that one man that would forever be theirs. Soulmates. A word that people once used lightly but that had come to mean something more than just a word.

Some people never found their Soulmate. Some took almost all their lives until they found them. Some, very few that is, found them instantly.

She supposed moving wasn't so bad. It gave her the advantage to travel and hopefully stumble into the man of her future. Since she was told of the Soulmates, Sakura had dreamed of her future husband. She dreamed of the man that would love her, protect her, and cherish her. She dreamed of a man that would always be there. That would put her first before all else. That knew what she was thinking or what she was feeling without a word from her mouth. A man that would love her body and create the children their planet so desperatly needed now.

As of this morning, there were an average of seven million people alive. And out of that seven million, only thirty percent of them were mated. The rest were living and dying as they searched. As she searched.

Every new face, of every man she met-like every girl in the world- she would gaze into their eyes, begging that he would be the one that sent her pulse racing and cause a burn upon her back. The burn signaling the beginning of the bond. Only when they would make love, would the burn become a symbol upon their right shoulder.

She had yet to find her mate, but someday she would. Especially if she was forced to move every year. Only eighteen and she had moved six times. Long enough for her to search, as her parents put it. Five years ago, moving so much would have been seen as odd, but now every parent with a daughter was doing the same. Each wishing to protect their girls by finding their mate for them.

In every city, Sakura's mother would tell her, 'This is it, love. He'll be here, I know it'. And every time, Sakura believed her.

Lowering her head, to try and stay as dry as she could, Sakura pulled her hood lower and coat tighter. Side stepping puddles, Sakura wished once more, the rain would stop. "Rain, rain go away. Come again another day." she sang softly as lightning flashed across the sky, thunder rumbling after it.

She should have waited for her father. Should have waited for him to come pick her up. Instead, Sakura had only waited two hours at the small local school before giving up and walking home. She hoped to run into him but her luck wasn't working today. So far she was the only one on the road. The only idiot forced to walk alone in the rain as she tried to get home, which was still thirty minutes away on foot.

Gasping softly as a flash of light exploded in front of her, Sakura held a hand to her heart and another over her mouth, trying to stop the giggle. "I'm so stupid." she laughed, lifting her head to look around at the empty alley way. "I took the wrong path."

Just as she was turning back, another flash of light happened before her. This time illuminating two bodies farther down. At first she was confused. Both were men, of that she had no doubt. But what threw her off was what she thought she saw. For surely no man would be kissing another...Moving closer, unable to stop herself, Sakura squinted her eyes, wishing there was more light about. She could make out their outlines now, even with the darkness. Both were to close together, but it could be to try and keep warm and out of the rain...right? Moving another step, Sakura gasped in shock when another flash of light appeared above the men.

Her eyes widen in stunned silence as she gaped at the pair. One was pale the other dark. One blonde, the other a raven. Both were equally naked. The bigger of the two, the blonde male, stood between the other's thighs, his hands grasping the raven's hair. The raven in turn had his legs wrapped around the blonde, his own hands digging into the other's skin, drawing blood that washed away with the rain. With another flash of light, she saw both men moving against eachother. Saw them driving and pushing eachother on, their pleasure escaping into the wind, washing away with the rain.

With another roar from the sky, the raven lifted his head high and shouted out the other's name, his body arched into the other's touch as the blonde still pounded away.

It was then the lightning decided to strike above them, again and again. It was then the raven turned his head, watching her emotionlessly as he held onto the other tightly. It was then that Sakura felt the burn on her skin, felt the world give away. It was then Sakura realized her mate was loving another man.

Sakura watched as the raven pushed the blonde away. She watched as the blonde stumbled, ending up on the floor. She thought he would come to her, beg forgivness for falling to sin. Instead, she watched as the raven climbed above the other man, positioning himself above the other's cock. Taking him in with ease. But her eyes stopped seeing that when they caught a glimpse of what shouldn't have been. Above his right shoulder, was a mark that should have been made by her. Not by the blonde pounding into him. Not by the blonde pulling him closer. Not by the blonde that wasn't her.

This was wrong. This man, her love...he should have been coming to her. Should have been waiting for her. Should have...no, it couldn't be...she had to be dreaming. It had to be a lie. No man would choose another when their female was still out there.

The feel of a body behind her didn't even phase Sakura. Nor did the hold on her chin as they forced her to look away from her mate and the other man. Even as the rain pelted her, Sakura gazed toward the sky, toward the giant of a man standing behind her, his silver hair wet and dripping with the rain. His violet eyes watching her own. "This is wrong..." She whispered, uncaring of the prick at her neck. "It isn't right..."

"You're right," the man said, his voice low and rough. Turning her head toward the two farther down, he went on as her eyes met the raven's again. "because you're still alive." he whispered into her ear, dragging the blade slowly across her throat.

With a hand trying to stop the blood, Sakura crumbled to her knees, her eyes refusing to leave her mate's. Even as all went dark, she cried with the rain.

n ! n d8_8b n ! n

Naruto finally had enough. This little game Sasuke wanted to play had pushed him too far. Even as they fucked and played, Sasuke had been watching the bitch. Had been paying attention to her and her alone. Even when he had been taking pleasure from his body, looking into his eyes, Sasuke had been only aware of her. Glaring as his love still moved above him, watching her bleeding body, Naruto shoved him off. Pushed him away hard enough that Sasuke went flying back a few feet. Gaining his footing, he searched for his jeans, finding them soaking where they had stood.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, a frown within his voice.

"So you remember my name? Odd that you know who to look at now." Naruto bit out as he glared into Sasuke's flushed face. Finding the bruises made by his own hands, Naruto smirked cruely. "Perhaps we were to hasty. Your bitch might still be saved. Best hide my marks."

"A little late for that," Deidara shouted as he crouched down beside her, his white shirt clinging to his body like a second skin. Right behind him, Itachi stood watching him. His eyes devoring the display of his lover's body. "She's dead as dead can get. Shame really," he went on, moving her head to look into her dead eyes. "She was a looker-ouch!" he finished, as he was slammed into a wall, Itachi's knee forced into his groin. "She was." Deidara grinned, enjoying this. Enjoying Itachi dominating. It wasn't often he pushed his lover this far, but when he did, Deidara milked it for all that it was worth. "Almost as pretty as my own-"

"You have no bitch!" Itachi snarled, pulling his knee back before pushing forward.

"Ohhhh, I seem to forget..." Deidara grinned as pleasure assulted his senses. Digging his hands into Itachi's hair and pulling his forced mate closer, Deidara groaned into Itachi's ear, "You do that to me."

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as the blonde walked off, uncaring of Deidara trying to get fucked again. Not that Sasuke cared. As often as the two went at it, it had become old news.

Grabbing for his own jeans, Sasuke quickly pulled them on, ignoring Kiba telling Hidan were to place her to be found. He'd let them deal with the body, right now Sasuke wanted to get to Naruto before his mate did something stupid.

His mate...it was so natural to refer to Naruto as such a title. Naruto had been his, and he Naruto's, since both were thirteen. It was then the doctor had finished the drug, testing it upon their bodies. It was then the doctor force Ten males to want eachother, to claim eachother. Not that they saw anything wrong with it. As far back as any of them could remember, they had always been by eachother's side. Ten of them all together. None of them remembered how the doctor claimed them, if they were taken or given. None of them really cared and if given the chane to leave, none would take it.

Why leave when their mates were there? Kiba to Shikamaru. Gaara to Neji. Itachi to Deidara. Naruto to him. And once they took back Haku, Hidan would have his mate. They didn't need a female. Each of them, but Naruto and Haku, proving that as they found and killed their females.

Itachi's woman had come first, dying as quickly as they found her. Deidara doing the honors as he tore her to pieces. Covered in her blood, he had pulled Itachi into his arms and fucked himself on his lover's cock as the woman's blood drenched the floor.

Not long after they found Kiba's woman. Shikamaru had stabbed a blade over and over into her chest, into her heart. Kiba had watched in silence, only to walk off as the woman crumbled to the ground. Shikamaru had followed him. Three days later they caught up again, both bruised and bleeding.

A year later they found Deidara's woman. Her death was the worst. Made so by her screaming for her love to come save her. Itachi had hurt her more for each time she would call toward his lover. Deidara had ignored her, pulling his hair as he bit into his knees. Screaming silently. When it was over, he had ran. Itachi had followed and it took a year before they saw those two again.

In their absents they found Gaara's woman. She had resembled Neji, making all believe Neji was part of this Hyuga clan. But Neji didn't care. He had beat the girl for even believing she could have Gaara. Gaara had pulled him off of her and took his lover away from her. After two hours, both seemed fine.

Of course Neji's female had arrived months later. Gaara had to be restained by Neji as Hidan did the deed. The red head too far lost to insanity as he tried to hurt them all to get the woman. Her family dying along with her in the process. Her mother, father, two brothers and a baby sister done in before the girl died herself.

Shikamaru's had arrived only two years ago. She had stumbled into him by accident as she walked out of a building. No sooner had their eyes connected did Kiba grasp her by the hair, slamming her into the wall of the building, her head cracking right open. Only as they walked on, did someone spot her on the ground. Kiba had been pissed. Had taken his anger out on Shikamaru for days before both were okay.

Hidan's had come only two months ago. He was walking ahead of them. Leading them one way before stopping in the middle of a road and going another. All were surprised as they followed. All had been even more surprised as he stood in front of a woman, his hands on her head, leaning down as if to kiss her. Instead, as the woman leaned toward him, Hidan had snapped her neck, and walked on.

Now Sasuke had lost his and would soon get rid of Naruto's. Sasuke would never give up his mate. He would kill to keep him. He planned to kill to keep him. "Naruto!" he shouted in anger as his mate disappeared into another alley way. With anger and unfinished pleasure pushing him, Sasuke ran after the other. Tackling Naruto to the ground when he finally reached him. "Damn it Naruto-" he grunted when Naruto rolled onto his back, dislodging Sasuke. Before Sasuke could respond, he was pinned beneath his mate's body. The other's cock pressing into his own. "Naruto..." he gasped, nipping at his lover's jaw, spreading his legs a little farther to gain better friction.

"Bastard." Naruto glared, lifting his body away, his legs and hands keeping Sasuke from doing much to follow his movements. "Do you think I want you now? I saw the look of lust in your eyes as you watched her! You wished it was she giving you pleasure!" he shouted in jealousy.

"No! Naruto, I want only you-"

"You are forced to want me as I you. Our bodies demand eachother nothing more."

"I love you." Sasuke glared.

"Do you?" Naruto demanded. "Then tell me, if not for me, would you have taken her?" The silence that followed his question was the answer he needed. Shaking his head angrily, barely controlling himself, Naruto pushed off of Sasuke. He evaded the raven's reaches as he continued on.

"Naruto," Sasuke said getting up to quickly follow him.

"Your body was made for her. Was made to want her. To love her. Instead you were forced to me." Naruto said, jumping onto a low railing and pulling himself up. Climbing a few steps he stopped to find Sasuke watching him from the ground. "You could have stopped Hidan. Could have saved your female and have what I can not give you." he said, his eyes hidden with the shadows.

"I don't want her. Only you. Through force or not, I want you." Sasuke stated, angry at Naruto's words. Being force to mate a male took away many things, but Sasuke would gladly give it up many times over if it meant keeping Naruto.

"You felt pain at watching her die." Naruto reminded him, moving farther up a few steps. "You jerked when Hidan touched her."

"Not by choice. My heart-"

"Will never be mine." Naruto finished for him as he stalked higher up.

"Damn it!" Sasuke shouted, jumping to follow Naruto, running up the steps to catch up. "Naruto, is it my fault it hurt? The woman was made for me! I didn't choose her! It is only natural my heart would mourn for her death. The others felt the same too! They all admitted to feeling a pinch of pain for losing what was meant to be theirs! But they let it go! They have eachother and as soon as we-"

"Maybe I don't wish to let mine go." Naruto said, as he paused a few steps from the roof, Sasuke only two behind him.

"What did you say?" Sasuke demanded as he saw red. The jealousy spreading through him at Naruto's words. The thought of Naruto's bitch even thinking to take him away pissed Sasuke off. She would never have him. Sasuke would kill her. As soon as he found her, he'd murder the whore that lived for the wrong man.

"Perhaps I want this family she can offer me. Something you will never be able to do." Naruto went on, smirking down at Sasuke. "Perhaps I'll give her my heart and my body-"

"She will never touch you!" Sasuke snarled, launching himself at Naruto. Straddling his mate's hips, Sasuke ignored the rain as he glared at his lover. "She'll die before she could. I'll make her suffer. Make her wish to die."

"And if I want her?" Naruto demanded with a smirk, uncaring of Sasuke's hold on his arms. "I could save her-"

"No!" Sasuke snapped, cocking his fist and slamming it into Naruto's jaw. "You won't. I'll kill her in front of you. I'll watch you watch her die. Her blood will coat me like a second skin and as she dies, she'll forever remember that you are mine. She'll forever watch you fucking me, claiming me."

"What if I don't want you? I could take her and run." Naruto went on, ignoring his head snapping the other way. "Save her."

"NO! NO! NO!" Sasuke hissed, kissing Naruto with a bruising force. "I'll make you want only me. Make you need only me!" the bitch wouldn't get a choice. Naruto wouldn't get a choice. Their bodies were made to want eachother. To claim eachother. Naruto was his and Sasuke would kill anyone that said otherwise. His mark was on the blonde. The bitch would suffer for even existing. He hated the thought of her even exisiting somewhere on this dying planet. Hated the thought of her wishing and dreaming of a man that was already his.

"It's instincts, Sasuke," Naruto went on innocently, trying to hurt Sasuke as much as his raven hurt him. Seeing his lover watching the girl, even thinking of her as they fucked...he had never felt such pain before. His lover had used the rain as his tears, his heart had ached as the woman had died. Naruto felt it. He felt the shock and pain echoing through Sasuke's soul. That woman had owned a piece of his mate, a piece that Naruto would never have. No matter what Sasuke said or felt, his soul had been ripped in half and tied to Naruto. Sasuke had mourned the girl's loss. "My instincts demand I find her."

"You have me. You don't need her." Sasuke snapped, biting Naruto's lip, drawing blood. "You love me."

"I love her." Naruto said and though he might have once, he knew it was a lie now. He may have been born for this unknown woman, but Sasuke had taken her place. He would never save the woman. Would never claim her. Sasuke would be his for all time. He would die a million painful deaths before losing his lover to another, before choosing another.

"ME!" Sasuke glared, an ache building in his chest. Each word said by Naruto was like a slap to his face. The thought of losing Naruto...no, he wouldn't. She'd die like the others. She would suffer for interfering with the doctor's plans. "Only me. Not her. Never her. You love me." he whispered, forcing Naruto's eyes to meet his. "Tell me. Tell me now." he begged as lightning flashed behind him and the storm continued it's attack. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you." Naruto promised him, kissing his lips gently. "Only you."

"Only me." Sasuke nodded, burying his face into Naruto's neck, breathing in his lover's scent. "Just me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"It's okay, eat." Iruka said gently as he pushed the plate closer to the young raven, who was labeled as Child 8. He looked no more then ninteen. Long raven locks and a soft snow white complexion. He was short, petite even, for a male. His eyes were dark, seeming to look through you. They unnerved many of the people here. None wanted to venture too close to the boy with no name, who's voice was as sweet as candy. Filled with innocents and anger. He was thin, his refusal to eat the majority of the meals not helping at all. And even then, the boy was beautiful.

They had no idea who he was, his name completely unknown to everyone. From his discription, many believed he was a Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha had even come to see if the boy was one of his missing sons. Sadly the man had went home broken hearted to continue the search for his stolen children.

Iruka wasn't sure how this boy had arrived, or who brought him. All he knew was that he had appeared three years ago perhaps four, wearing dirty clothes. He had been wounded, bruises forming everywhere, and internal bleeding.

When their medics had worked on him, they had found a mating mark, but after closer inspection, they realized that it didn't look right. From a distance it could be mistake for a normal one, but up close it was more jagged, rugged. The lines were uneven and connecting in odd ways.

It was Tsuande, one of their best medics in their dying world, that had declared this a Forced Mating Case, FMC, after seeing this boy's marking. There had been a few males found exactly the same.

The first marking had been on a child of eleven, found dead by chance. Another boy, at least fifteen, had been near him, taking care of his dead body as if he were alive. Giving him food and water, forcing it down his unmoving throat, cleaning him and protecting him. From the reports Iruka had read, the living boy had attacked everyone that went near the child, striking out to kill. A solider had been the one to kill the boy, when he was sent out to investigate, and both children had been brought to Tsuande. There she had been stunned to find similar markings on both boys soliders and on closer inspection, she found them to be a mated pair, the signs of intercorse hard to disbelieve. The mad animal like characteristics of the living boy adding to the theory that someone had tampered with their bodies.

By shocking chance, they had found one of the children's parents. There they found out that their son had been taken at the age of three. They had searched every year for their son but had found nothing. It was Ibiki, another solider, that had been the one to break their hopes on their son coming home.

It was that year that the government started looking into other missing boys cases and found quite a few of them. Hundreds of little boys around the ages of two and seven had all disappeared. And all of their families were stunned to realize that this fate could happen to their children as well. Over the years, nine to be exact, they had found seven boys, all of them with the same jagged mark, mated to another male. Three had been dead, the fourth one was killed as well, his madness too far gone to cure him after his mate had died.

Another had been held in his cell, and his family had been found. On his shoulder was his own marking. Not wanting the abomination forced upon him, his parents had sent out searches for his female, bringing in anyone they could find. It had taken two years before they found her.

Orochimaru, their lead scientist, had forced the pair to mate, fading the first marking as the second took place. The male had been confused but was declared okay to return to his family. It was a few months later that his forced mate had found him, killing the pregnant female and his family. The male had been raped, claimed once more by his forced mate and in the process had died, his body unable to comprehend the constant changes happening. His forced mate had killed himself, holding the male close to his body lovingly.

Now they had this male, and no one wanted to lose him. They knew his forced mate would be looking for him, and they were all hoping to find this male's female before it was too late. This time keeping both here to be protected until this one's forced mate was killed or chained to be saved as well.

But would they find this boy's female? Over the last few years, many females had been killed, murdered most likely by their intended males. Whoever was doing this to the boys wasn't taking any chances anymore.

"You must be hungry," Iruka went on, watching as the raven pulled his knees close to his chest, watching Iruka unblinkingly. "You don't eat very much, you're going to get sick. You must be starving. Perhaps if you told me what you like, I can get it for you." he went on kindly.

"I want my lover." the boy said softly, always surprising Iruka with how low and beautiful his voice sounded.

"I can't give you that, Raven," Iruka said, using the nickname he had placed on him two years ago. He couldn't bring himself to call the boy Child 8 every time he saw him. "I know you want him, but you can't have him."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't right. We're looking for your real mate-"

"He is my real mate. He loves me."

"Raven, it's not real." Iruka said softly, watching as the boy's eyes flashed in rage. "We're going to cure you and him-"

"He's mine! His bitch can't have him!" the boy shouted angrily, grabbing the plate and tossing it against Iruka. With a grunt, Iruka signaled for the solider to come in. Within five seconds, a needle pricked the boy's skin, and the screaming and fighting ceased. It was scenes like this that had Iruka serving the boy cold food on paper plates. He still had the scar over his nose from the glass plate the boy had broke on his head. Hell, he still felt the burning pasta sliding down his face and that was the first day he took over the teen's care.

"Can't you try a different route?" Kakashi asked, fixing the boy on his bed and pulling a sheet over him. "One less wasteful and distructive?"

"No, I want him to know that what he's feeling isn't real. That he's being tampered with. If I keep telling him, he might break free of this sooner." Iruka said, picking up the food littering the floor.

"You know, some men find other men attractive, Iruka." Kakashi said, bending down to help him.

"Yes, but they aren't mated to them," Iruka sighed. "This isn't fair to the boys. They weren't given a chance to live their lives normally. Now they are being forced to kill off their females. It's cruel what they're going through. All of them were barely old enough to start understanding life or walk on their own before they were taken away. I want to give them a chance at a normal life. And like many of our people, I want to build our population back to where it once stood. We're a dying breed, Kakashi."

"So is everything else, Iruka." Kakashi answered.

"I'm going to cure this boy if it's the last thing I do." Iruka vowed as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind Kakashi.

n ! n d8_8b n ! n

Sasuke walked side by side with his mate, his hand holding tightly to the other's. The night sky was clear of clouds, leaving the misty scent of yesterday's rain behind.

In front of them, Hidan walked alone, the hood of his cloak resting on his shoulders. His eyes hard and longing for Haku. The ache he must be feeling, something that Sasuke never wished to feel.

To the right, and a bit behind Hidan, Itachi walked with Deidara. Deidara's voice carrying over to them, uncaring of who heard him or if anyone responded. Sasuke noticed that every few minutes, Itachi would reach out to touch Deidara, resting his hand on Deidara for a time before dropping his arm. Many times it was Deidara's ass that gained Itachi's touch.

To the other side of Hidan, farther away from the group, Shikamaru and Kiba walked. Both of them completely silent as they looked around without care. Their arms were intertwined, but little else of them touched.

Gaara and Neji walked almost side by side with Sasuke and his mate. Both walked like a couple on a date, Gaara's arm thrown over Neji's shoulders and Neji's arms wrapped around Gaara's waist. They were speaking in low tones, the sound of their voices all that Sasuke could hear.

Feeling a kiss on the back of his hand, Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto, watching as his mate held his hand firmly against his lips. With a small smile forming on his lips, Naruto let their clasped hands drop by their side once more.

And though Sasuke loved when Naruto did small things like that, right now it felt odd. Was the female's death affecting him? He had thought himself over her, but yet her face, the betrayal she held kept haunting him.

With a glare, Naruto dropped his hand as if it were acid, walking off without a backward glance. His movements much like a stalking animal as he moved beside Hidan, leaving Sasuke stunned, and standing alone.

"Let it go." Shikamaru said, appearing beside him, his cloak hiding him from view.

"What?"

"Let it go."

"What am I letting go of?"

"Her." Shikamaru answered, never once looking at him, walking back to join his lover's side again.

Once more Sasuke was left alone, standing in the middle of the path, the darkness all around.

"Naruto?" Kiba called out, a smirk on his face looking playfully sadistic. In the darkness his eyes seemed to glow like an animals but Sasuke knew it was only a trick of the moon.

"What?" Naruto snapped, turning slightly to look at him but doing little else. Sasuke could feel the anger raging off of him. The jealousy that poisoned the air around them. He knew Naruto had nothing to worry over. That no matter what Sasuke felt now, it meant little to nothing. So what if the female was dead, she wasn't his. Naruto was his. He was Naruto's.  
In time he'll forget her. Her broken gaze would soon fade from his memory. The pain and tears she carried would disappear from his mind. His heart would cease to ache at the betrayel in her eyes. Clenching his fist, Sasuke shook his head to rid himself of her image.

The woman was dead. She was nothing to him. Would forever more be nothing. "I am not hers." He whispered softly to himself, falling farther back from the crowd of his companions. Kiba's voice carried over him, bringing gruff laughs from Naruto. Even then Sasuke knew that Naruto was only forcing his emotions. Forcing himself to joke and laugh with Kiba.

He wasn't himself and it was all Sasuke's fault. His stupid brain wouldn't let the unnamed woman go. Looking toward Naruto, he took a deep breath, letting everything he felt about his mate race through his body. He felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Naruto. Every stride his mate took was beautiful in his eyes. Every hair that shifted in the wind made his breath catch. His fingers drumming against his thigh was a tempo that Sasuke willingly followed. His voice was music, the most amazing of lullabies that almost brought tears to Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto was his everything. Would forever more be his everything. As all else faded from view, Naruto continued to stay in sight. His long strides taking him farther and farther. He was the becon in the darkest of nights. The sun in the universe. He was Sasuke's.

Like a flash, pink hair replaced blonde. Pale skin replaced dark. Green eyes replaced blue. A smaller form stood watching him, knowing of his thoughts. A female body walked toward him and then he was on the ground, holding his cheek as he stared numbly at Naruto. The rage flashing in his blue eyes.

"Na-naruto?" he said into the stunned silence.

"Who do you belong to?" Naruto demanded softly, uncaring of the others watching them. "Because you do not belong to me." Before Sasuke could stop him, Naruto turned and stalked off, picking up speed as he moved further and further away. In minutes he had disappeared into the night, his dark cloak hiding him from Sasuke's view.

"I told you, Sasuke." Shikamaru said as Sasuke stood quickly and made to run after his mate.

"It's not my fault." Sasuke shrugged him off and ran after Naruto. Even if Naruto kept running from him, he'd always run after him. He knew it was the rage that forced Naruto to run. Naruto ran to keep from trying to beat him. He didn't wish to strike out, to hurt him. For that Sasuke loved him more.

"It's none of our faults." Deidara smirked emptily, watching Sasuke run. "Kurotsuchi-ngh!" he finished on a gasp, his face scruntching up in pain as Itachi's hand pulled on hair, arching him backward.

"I told you her name was never to leave your lips!" Itachi snarled in anger, his eyes narrowed in dangerous warning.

"Stop." Deidara grunted, not looking as if he enjoyed the pain as he usually did. "Let go!"

Instead of answering, Itachi simply pulled harder, bringing Deidara almost to the floor.

"What of your bitch!" Deidara screamed in anger, twisting his body enough to kick Itachi's shin. With another twist of his body, he pulled free of Itachi's hold. His own eyes filled with rage as he sneered cruelly at his lover. "Your whore still brings tears to your eyes." he added, standing taller as Itachi flinched. "I am not the only one that thinks of a female from time to time." Deidara went on, stepping back from Itachi when the raven lifted his head with a snap. "You can say nothing to me." Deidara finished, pulling his cloak back over his head, hiding within the shadows. "None of you can condem me or Sasuke for what crosses our mind. Just as we can't do the same to you. Tell me now, any of you, if your intended is completely gone? Is Ino still in your heart, Kiba?" he asked, the cruelness of his voice clearly heard even as Shikamaru turned his glare toward his mate.

"How do you know her name?" Kiba asked after a long hesitation.

"I know all of their names. I know all of their backgrounds." Deidara shrugged. "I wanted to know their names, each and every one. I wanted to know who it was we were killing. Ino was Kiba's woman."

"She isn't his!" Shikamaru snapped unable to stay silent, looking as if he wanted to strike Deidara.

"But she was." Deidara countered, moving to follow Sasuke, shrugging off Itachi's reaching hand. "Temari was yours."

"No!" Kiba glared.

"Yes," Deidara said mockingly. "Tenten belonged to Neji as Hinata belonged to Gaara. The one we killed last was named Sakura. Hidan's was Yugito. And Itachi's," at that he turned cold calculating eyes toward his mate and said, "your whore was named Anko. It's amusing how accurate that statment is." he laughed, sending shivers down all of their spines.

"It doesn't matter to me who the woman was," Gaara said after a while, "so long as she carries no claim to Neji, I could care less for a name."

"But you are wrong," Deidara said softly. "They will always have the first claim to our bodies. No matter what we say or do, they were there first."

"No," Itachi growled, his voice low and rough. It was the voice of a man that would strike to kill. His eyes showing his emotions clearly, saying silently what he held back.

"Hmph." was Deidara's only response as he continued to walk on, humming a taunting song.

"Why did he give us their names?" Neji whispered.

"Why does he do anything?" Kiba sneered. "You're his mate, Itachi, surely you know."

"No," Itachi shook his head, forcing his anger away as he watched Deidara. Why would his lover say such a thing? Bring out their angers for no reason? Was he remembering his bitch? Did he regret her death? Did he regret being tied to him? What was Deidara's thoughts on all of this? What was his purpose? Did he want to hurt them all? Or was this another game? "I don't."

**A/N: No matter what I do, I so cannot write a story without switching POV's. One minute it's person A and the next it's person B, C, D, E, F, etc. **


End file.
